


Felt Good On My Lips

by orphan_account



Series: Domesticity with the ADA [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael takes you dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felt Good On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all this one would be longer!!
> 
> Thanks to the lovely anon for the prompt!!!

It was one of your rare days off, and you spent it lounging around your apartment and catching up on some of the TV shows saved on your DVR. Your tabby cat was laying curled up on your stomach, purring quietly as she slept as you watched the latest episode of Chopped. You weren’t much of a cook, but you loved cooking shows regardless, even though they always made you hungry afterwards. You were contemplating whether or not that new Chinese food a few blocks down was worth putting proper clothes on for when your cellphone buzzed on the coffee table. It started your sleeping cat, who mewled unhappily before she jumped off your body and retreated to the quietness of your bedroom. 

You sat up and picked up your phone, smiling when you saw that it was a text from Rafael. 

_Would you like to go dancing tonight?_

You quickly typed out a response, saying that you would love to, and it was less than a minute after you sent that Rafael replied, telling you the time and the place. You looked at the clock, and realized that you only had a few hours to get ready. You forced yourself off the couch, turned the TV off, and then went into your room, closing the door behind you. 

Your cat looked at you, her ears back, obviously upset that you were going to be disturbing her sleep again. 

“Abby, you’ve slept all day, don’t look at me like that,” you tell her as you opened your closet and looked inside. You recognized the name of the club where you’re meeting Rafael, and you’ve been to it once and twice with some of your friends. It wasn’t as sleazy as most of New York’s clubs, but there was still an air of sexiness about it. Besides, your desire to be closer with Rafael has increased, and you needed an outfit that would drive him crazy. But of course it couldn’t be too revealing. Gotta leave some things to the imagination.

After pulling practically every outfit from your closet, you finally decided on a dark purple sleeveless top, and a pair of black leather shorts. You put the clothes on, and looked at yourself in the mirror. 

“Not bad, right Abby?” you asked your cat, looking at her in the mirror. She meowed in response, and you nodded, taking it as approval. You reached up and took your hair out of the messy bun that it had been in all day, and let it tumble down onto your shoulders. It was wavy due to being up all day, and you smiled to yourself. You moved to your bathroom to do your make-up, settling on something simple.

After another hour of drifting around your apartment, you decided that it was finally time to leave. “Bye Abby, don’t wait up for me,” you told your cat as you close your door.

One short taxi ride later, and you were outside of the club, and you noticed Rafael leaning casually against the wall, waiting for you. You paid your fare, and stepped out, and smiled as Rafael saw you. You noticed his jaw drop as he looked at you, but he quickly regained his composure as he started towards you. He pulled you close to him, kissing you softly.

“You look amazing,” he said, admiring your form again. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t pick you up, I left work late and I needed to go home and change and-” you cut him off by kissing him again, smiling against his lips.

“It’s fine, Rafael. The cab ride wasn’t that bad,” you tell him. You took a step back, and finally got a good look at him. He was wearing a pair of dark gray jeans that hugged his legs perfectly, and a black button down shirt. His hair was slightly mussed up, like he had just quickly ran a hand through it. He smiled and took your hand, leading you to the entrance of the club. 

Once inside, Rafael led you to the bar, and ordered some drinks. The two of you stood there for a few moments, and you took the opportunity to look around. The place was not as crowded as you had thought, probably because it was a Wednesday night and most people had work in the morning. The DJ was playing some upbeat, almost techno music that you had never heard before, but the beat was good, and you found yourself moving your hips slightly to the thrumming bass line. Rafael pushed a glass of whiskey into your empty hand, and smiled at you. You smiled back mischievously before tilting your head back and swallowing all the whiskey in one go. When you looked back at Rafael, he was looking at you wide-eyed.

You leaned up to him, and placed your mouth near his ear. “Come on, I wanna dance,” you said, your lips brushing against his ear, causing him to shiver. He shot back his whiskey as well, and you grabbed his hand, and led him to the dance floor.

You pulled Rafael close to you, and he placed his hands on your hips, and leaned his head down, placing a gentle kiss onto your bare shoulder. You pulled him into you so your bodies were pressed against together, and rocked your hips together. You heard him groan softly and felt his hands slip under the hem of your shirt, settling on your lower back. Your skin tingled where he touched you, sending a warmth through your body. The song ended, and faded into another upbeat song, and he scratched your back slowly.

“I’ll be right back,” he said in your ear, before moving away from you. You watched him as he weaved his way through the group of people on the dance floor. He stopped in front of the DJ booth, who leaned down to hear what Rafael was saying. Rafael handed him some money, and the DJ nodded. Rafael made his way back to you and smiled as the music changed again, this time to what sounded like a rock song.

The words started, and you realized it was a Spanish song. Rafael pulled you back against his body, so that his chest was against your back. He leaned down to kiss your neck, and you felt him mouthing the words to the song against your skin. You turned your head to look at him, and he captured your lips with his own, sucking on your bottom lip a little. You turned to face him, pulling him back to you, kissing him hard. His hands wandered all over your body, finally settling against your back again, pulling you flush against his body. He pulled away and rested his forehead against yours as the two of you swayed to the music. His eyes were closed, but he was still mouthing along to the words of the song.

A couple hours later, the two of you finally exited the club. You were both leaning against each other for support, and you were laughing at something Rafael had said. He hailed a taxi, and opened the door for you, and after you got in, you pulled him in after you, and kissed him, smiling. After a moment, the driver asked where you were going, and you gave him the address to you apartment building, and then looked at Rafael.

“You can stay the night, if you want to,” you asked, and you noticed something change in Rafael eyes. He nodded silently and hid his face in the crook of your shoulder, kissing the skin gently. You closed your eyes and tilted you head a little, allowing him more access to your neck. He kissed a trail from your shoulder to your neck, sucking and biting at your pulse point. He licked the spot he bit and kissed it, and then looked back up at you. You kissed him softly, barely touching his lips, sighing as you feel his hand start moving up your thigh. 

The taxi driver dropped the two of you off, and you started protesting when Rafael paid the fare, but he quickly silenced you by pressing his lips against yours. You pulled him inside your building, leading him over to the elevators. You pushed the button, and waited as the elevator came back down. Rafael stood behind you, and wrapped his arms around your waist, pushing his hands up your shirt. You leaned your head back against his shoulder, and he kissed your neck softly. The doors opened, and you stepped inside as Rafael followed.

Once the doors of the elevator closed, Rafael’s hands were on your hips, pulling you closer to his body while simultaneously pushing you back against the wall. His lips are suddenly on yours, and you let out a small moan as he lightly bites your bottom lip, sucking on it gently. You placed your hands on his neck, moving them up slowly and entangling your hands with his hair. You gave a light tug, and he pulls back, letting out a breathy moan. His hands drifted lower on your hips, to your thighs, pushing up against the hem of your shorts.

The ding of the elevator brought the two of you back to reality, and Rafael grabbed your hand, and pulled you out of the elevator as soon as the doors open. You walked ahead, leading him to your apartment, searching for the keys buried in the purse while trying to ignore Rafael’s hands on your hips and his lips on the back of your neck. You finally found them as you reach the door, and quickly unlock it. 

As soon as the two of you were in your apartment, you pushed Rafael against the door, kissing him hard. You undid the buttons of his shirt, revealing a tight white shirt that stretched perfectly over his chest and stomach. You pushed your hands up underneath the undershirt, dragging your nails softly down his sides. He moaned quietly, biting down on your neck gently.

“Bedroom?” Rafael asked in between kisses, and you nodded. You broke the kiss, and admired the way he looks for a moment. His shirt unbuttoned and his normally perfect hair ruffled and mussed up from your hands running through it. 

You turned away, and started walking towards your bedroom. You gracefully tried to take off your heels as you walk, but you stumble a bit and giggle when Rafael catches you, keeping you steady. 

The two of you reached your bedroom, and you sat down on the bed, watching as Rafael closes the door quietly behind him. He turned to look at you, and his eyes have a new hunger in them, and you knew that yours probably looked the same. He approached you slowly, his eyes roaming over your body.

“Lie back,” he instructed, and you listened to him, falling back against your bed. You raised your arms above your head, and watched as he stopped at the edge of the bed. He undid the button on your shorts, roughly yanking them off your body, and pulling your down the bed a little. Rafael leaned forward, and pushed his hips down on yours, and you could feel his erection against your legs, and you let out a small moan.

Rafael gestured for you to scoot up the bed, and you did. He crawls onto the bed, straddling your hips and looking down at you. He pushes your shirt up, and you raised yourself off the bed a little so he could take it off. You realized that even though you were down to just your bra and panties, Rafael was still mostly dressed. You mentioned this, and he smiled. You reach up and push his shirt off his shoulders, and he takes off his undershirt, revealing his tan skin underneath. You drag your fingers down his front, stopping at the top of his pants. You unbuckle his belt, but he stops you before you can do anything else.

He looked down at you, and you bit your lip slightly, and Rafael moaned a little at the sight. He leaned down and kissed you, before moving lower to kiss and suck your neck. You let out a breathy moan, and you felt him smile against your skin. He moved lower to your breasts, pulling the fabric of your bra down so he could suck at your nipples. Your back arched into his touch.

“Rafael,” you moaned out, you hand tangled in his hair.

He looked up at you and smiles. “Yes?”

“I need you,” you breathed out.

“Maybe if you ask nicely,” he said, kissing your stomach.

“Please, daddy,” you said before thinking. You heard a sharp intake of breath, and file the reaction away in your mind. It could be useful in the future.

Rafael dragged his hands down your sides until they reach your panties. He pulls them down, and you lifted your hips a little to help him get them off. He scooted down the bed a little, and pushed your knees up, getting comfortable between your legs. He left a trail of butterfly kisses up your inner thigh, and you breathed in sharply as he finally reaches where you want him to be. But instead, he passed over to the other thigh, kissing that one instead.

You whined, and he looked up at you. “Tell me what you want, baby,” he said in a low voice. 

“I want you,” you breathed out. “I want to feel you. I want you to make me come.” 

As soon as the words left your mouth, Rafael licked a stripe up your cunt. He put one arm over your stomach, pinning you down to the bed, and used his other hand to part your folds, licking and sucking quickly. The sensations were too much, and you felt your muscles start to clench, and your toes start to curl into the sheets. Rafael paused, and pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. You whined at the loss of contact, but he just smiled.

“Not yet, baby, you have to be patient,” he said. Your hands untangled from his hair and immediately went to his shoulders, pulling him against your body as you kissed him hard, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. He pulled away, and stood up, looking at you as he unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. His underwear soon followed, and he kicked them off from around his ankles. He got back on the bed, and covered your body with his, kissing you again.

“Condom?” he asked in between kisses. You gestured towards the nightstand, and he reached over, opens the drawer, and pulled out a condom. He sat up and leans back as he puts it on, and you watched his hands as he stroked his dick slightly.

“How do you- ” you asked, gesturing towards yourself. He smiled and leaned over you again, kissing your neck.

“On your hands and knees,” he whispered into your ear. The way he said it makes you moan, and you eagerly complied, turning over and looking at him from over your shoulder.

“Like this?” you asked innocently. He moaned and pressed his chest against your back, kissing between your shoulder blades. He gave your ass a slap, but before you could say something, you felt him push into you, and you suddenly forgot your own first name.

Rafael reached around and starts rubbing your clit in time with his thrusts, and you couldn’t stop the moans and nonsense words that tumbled from your lips. His other hand tangled itself in your hair, and he tugged it sharply, pulling your head to the side. He kissed the spot where your neck met your shoulder before biting down slightly. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark.

“Please, harder,” you managed to say in between moans, and Rafael obliged. The sound of skin hitting skin is intermingled with your moans and a string of Spanish words falling from Rafael’s mouth. 

You dropped to your forearms, changing the angle a little, and you hear Rafael moan behind you. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, and you could feel yourself coming to the edge. You felt Rafael’s breath against your neck, and he let go of another string of Spanish, and that pushed you over. You gasped as your orgasm rocks your body, and you felt Rafael’s hips stutter as he came soon after you. He rode out his orgasm, and your body started shaking from over-stimulation when he finally pulled out. He fell to the bed beside you, breathing heavily. You collapsed beside him, and he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer to his body.

The two of you lay there for a moment. You felt his lips between your shoulder blades, and you turned to face him. He immediately kissed you, tightening his grip around your waist. He rolled over to his back, and you pressed yourself against his side, laying your head on his chest. You felt his fingers gently tracing up and down your spine.

“I love you,” he said quietly, kissing the top of your head.

You smiled and closed your eyes. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! If you guys have any prompts, leave them in the comments
> 
> Also, I've gotten a lot of messages from people saying how much they enjoy these little things, and I just wanted to say thank you!! I didn't realize how popular this would be, so hopefully I will continue to not disappoint you all!


End file.
